Fresh Start
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: spoilers 2x07. True friends back you no matter what. Can Dov convince Andy not to make a rash decision?


Title: Fresh start  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: 2x07  
Summary: True friends back you no matter what. Can Dov convince Andy not to make a rash decision?

It was eight on a rainy tuesday morning when Officer Dov Epstein sleepily pushed open the door to the Rise and Shine coffee shop. Due to the weather the place was packed. As the young man found the end of the line he thought of the text message that had gotten him there. On his only day off after a six day stretch. The message from Andy had been simple.

_'Coffee at Rise and Shine; eight thirty. I'll explain there.'_

A good mystery always intrigued Dov. Though with all Andy had endured recently this meet could be on any number of subjects. Dov was just glad she thought enough of their friendship to confide in him. Finally reaching the counter Dov placed his order for his usual coffee concoction largest size available. He added an apple muffin and paid. Moving to the pickup area Dov yawned and leaned against a post. Several minutes later his order was ready and Epstein retrieved his breakfast and found a table in the back. Sitting down Dov took a large sip of coffee and settled in to wait.

* * *

Andy McNally felt like she'd been run over by a cement truck. She was drained both physically and emotionally. She hadn't gotten much sleep while at Traci's. Andy had spent most of the sleeping hours wide awake trying to figure out the mess that was her life. The others she and Traci had stayed up into the wee hours talking. Andy had finally told her the truth of what Luke had done.

The talks had helped but in the end Andy had reached this decision on her own. Telling Traci had been the hardest but being the true friend she was Traci had understood. Now Andy was meeting another friend.  
The start of a long list and a long day.

* * *

Dov waved as he spotted Andy at the front of the coffee shop. She waved back and motioned to the order line. Epstein nodded in understanding and finished his muffin.

"Good morning."Dov greeted when McNally reached their table.

"Morning."Andy replied as she sat down with a large coffee and bagel. "Sorry I'm late traffic was bad."

"No problem."Dov acknowledged as he studied Andy.

Her face was pale and despite the makeup there were dark circles under her eyes. Plus the makeup did nothing to hide the bruises Andy had received from Nixon. Dov swallowed hard. He hadn't seen Andy much since she'd been attacked. He had heard it'd been close but seeing her now Dov could tell what an ordeal it'd been.

"Thanks for coming."McNally began quietly. "I know it's your day off."

Dov grinned. "I'm always up for a meal with a friend."

A genuine smile crossed Andy's face briefly. Epstein watched as she absently traced the rim of the plastic lid of the coffee cup.

"You can tell me anything."Dov prompted gently.

Andy met his gaze. "I put in for a transfer to Halifax. It was accepted my last day is the first of next month."

"What?"Dov yelped in surprise nearly knocking his plate off the table as he moved his right hand. "You're leaving? Halifax? Why?"

As his words came out in a rush Dov knew the answer to his questions. Could see if on his friend's face. To say she'd had a run of bad luck on the job would be an understatement. Trouble seemed to find Andy like a magnet. He thought his luck had been bad lately but she trumped him. Then to add a broken engagement on top of that. He didn't blame her at all for the transfer but Dov didn't want her to go either.

"I need a fresh start."Andy replied quietly a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Because of Luke?"Epstein asked and hated the shadow of pain that crossed his colleague's face.

Andy nodded her gaze dropping back to the coffee cup in her hands. "He cheated on me, Dov."

"I'm sorry, Andy. He's an idiot."

"He slept with Jo."

"Oh."Dov replied not knowing what else to say. To have your fiance cheat was one thing to have it be with another co-worker was something else.

"Yeah."

"Okay, we can still figure this out."Dov stated firmly."There has to be a way for you to stay. I know it'll be awkward dealing with them every day but..."

"Dov..."

"Chris, Gail, Traci and I can be your go-betweens."

Andy laughed bitterly. "I'm sure that'll amuse Gail to no end."

"She's not all bad, Andy."

"I know."McNally replied as she looked out at the rain. "I just don't think it's going to work...me staying. I've thought about it. Thought I could deal with it."

"We need you, Andy."Dov pleaded wishing he had Chris here as backup. His friend was better at coming up with plans. "Never mind the fact that it wouldn't be the same without you. Didn't we, all of us make a vow to get through the rookie years together?"

Andy blinked back tears. "I'll miss you guys."

"Seriously, Andy. We'll figure this out...you have to stay."

Andy shook her head. "I think you guys would be the only ones that want me to stay."

"What about Sam?"Dov asked and regretted the question almost instantly.

"He didn't trust me enough to have my back with Nixon."Andy whispered so low that Dov almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Sam left me to search the storage units alone. He thought I was only doing it to get back on Luke's good side. We had an argument and he went back to the station. That's not a partner, Dov."

Epstein winced he hadn't heard that part before. "I'm sure he regrets it, Andy."

"He does but it doesn't change the fact that he didn't have my back."

"You can't get past that can you?"

Andy met his gaze. "I thought Sam and I were friends, Dov."

Dov took a deep breath he hadn't wanted to get into this landmine just yet but if it got Andy to stay he'd risk it.

"I think the problem is that Sam wants more than friendship."

* * *

Andy broke apart her bagel and absently took a bite not sure how to respond to Dov. She didn't know if she wanted to deal with the topic of Sam Swarek this morning.

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"I've seen how he is around you...the way he looks at you. He respects you, Andy...values your friendship."

Andy knew Dov's words were true. "Maybe but it doesn't matter now."

"Everybody makes mistakes."Epstein countered. "You didn't see Sam when you were trapped in that building. He almost took Oliver's head off for not protecting you."

"I don't know what to do any more, Dov."Andy stated sadly as she pushed her breakfast aside. "I thought leaving would be the best for everyone."

"I know Luke was my mistake."Andy continued knowing now that leaving wasn't the answer. "But reliving that mistake every day?"

"It'll get easier."Epstein promised. "If you stay...we'll be there to help you...distract you."

Andy felt tears start again and she blinked them away. She was truly lucky to have such good friends in her life.

"Alright...I'll cancel my transfer request...didn't really want to move again anyway."

Dov grinned widely and stood reaching around the table to envelope Andy in a huge bear hug.

"Good, wouldn't be the same without you."Epstein stated once they broke apart. "The other things will work themselves out. What's meant to be always does...that's what my Mother always said."

As they cleared the table and headed out into the rain Andy could only hope Dov was right. She knew one thing that with friends like Dov and Traci she could face anything.

end


End file.
